Amycus
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: Before Sam was born, John and Mary found a baby on their front steps. But when he's seven, Amycus vanishes to the time he now belongs to and becomes Allen Walker. Years later, he and his brothers are reunited in order to stop the Devil
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Um... Violence, gore, more violence, Dean (yeah he's a warning all by himself), mild yaoi: (really mild yaoi: no lemons that I can think of ever... I'll tell you if that changes)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own D. Gray-Man or Supernatural: but if I could by Crowley and the Earl I would... especially Adam... *heart***

* * *

**So, Hiya. If you don't already know my work. I'm really odd... And accasionally sadistic**

**So, yeah... hope you like.**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Amycus

Prologue: Once Upon a Time

_**I'm not even angry.  
I'm being so sincere right now.  
Even though you broke my heart.  
And killed me.  
And tore me to pieces.  
And threw every piece into a fire.  
As they burned it hurt because I was so happy for you!**_

_**-Still Alive (Portal)**_

"Mana…" The old clown stops and turns around to look at the little boy struggling to catch up with him. "Mana!" The boy, Allen grabs his legs tightly, terrified of being alone again; the darkness holds too many dangerous creatures: vampires, werewolves, ghouls… demons. Allen hates demons, especially the one that took his mother away when he was a baby.

"It's okay," his adoptive father… second adoptive father whispers and picks him up as he continues walking. "Nothing will get you and take you away from me now. Nothing."

For a time, the boy really believed that… And then Mana died.

* * *

In another time, two boys, one a teen and the other just a little bit younger than Allen, sit alone in a motel, waiting for their father to come home. Ever since they'd lost their brother, Amycus Red Winchester, Dean: the elder, and Sam: the younger have been kept under close watch for fear that they'd go missing as well. Perhaps it was the demon that took young Amycus away… Maybe it was something else.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Exorcist's Secret

_** Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**_

Yes, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead  
Yes, two can keep a secret if one of us is dead

_**-Secret (Pierces)**_

Silver eyes glow in the dim light as the teen they belong to hides in the shadows, the fingers of his left hand wrapped around a small silver dagger as comfort while everyone else looks for him. He knows that they're worried about the way he's acting but he can't be bothered to care at the moment; he saw something in the woods. Perhaps it was a ghost… Maybe a werewolf… He's leaning more towards those two things because there was fur which is why he has salt in his back pocket and the silver dagger. "Werewolf…" he growls, watching it come out of an alley.

A sigh falls from his lips as he emerges from his hiding spot, making it salivate at the prospect of a fresh meal. It leaps, and he slides underneath it, slicing it's underbelly with the knife with practiced ease. It howls in pain and starts to attack again, only to have him stab it in the eye. 'What I wouldn't give for a gun…' He smirks. 'And some silver bullets to empty into its head.' When he stabs it in the heart, it goes down, morphing back into a human woman and starts coughing up blood. "May you find salvation…" he whispers and leaves her behind.

"Allen!" He hides the evidence of what he's done by washing his arms and face in a nearby stream, and in it, he can see the boy he used to be: a hunter's son. Did he really change that much in the eight years he's been away from his family? He looks into his own fight hardened eyes and knows that he hasn't changed much; he's still a fighter, and the death of the werewolf accents that. "Allen!"

With a sigh, he returns to the main drag of the town and yells, "Lenalee! Lavi! Kanda! Krory!" Then Allen sits on a retaining wall and waits for them to come.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee's the first to arrive with the others right behind her. "Where were you?"

"Thought I saw something…" He internally smiles. 'It won't hurt anyone anymore.' Slowly, the albino stands up and starts walking, feeling light as he clutches to the necklace that's currently wrapped around his right wrist; the chain broke on it earlier in the morning. "It turned out to just be a wolf." A scream sounds in the air, and he sighs, diligently following the others back towards the werewolf's corpse.

* * *

"I wonder who or what killed her…" Lavi mutters, leaning up against the wall in his and Kanda's room where everyone but Allen is; the whitette wanted to go for a walk, promising that he'll stay safe.

"The Moyashi probably did…" Kanda smiles slightly as he says it, showing that he's joking.

Still, Lenalee finds that appalling and hits him on the head with a pillow. "Don't say things like that! Allen could never hurt anyone!"

Allen returns to this conversation but doesn't go inside, guilt building up inside of him at what he has kept from them. He knows though that he can't tell them lest they decide that he's a horrible person. He turns and walks away again, unwrapping the necklace and cradling it. "I miss you… Sammy, Dean…" He slips outside and sinks to the ground, finally spilling tears at his loss. "I miss you…"

* * *

In another time, Samuel and Dean Winchester stare at the moon, worry plain on their faces for their, dare they say it, friend. "When do you think Castiel's coming back?" Dean asks, sitting down his second beer.

"Donno… I wonder what was so important that he ran off so quickly." They move back inside the house, the chill getting to their bones and making Dean even more anxious to do something, but for some reason there's only one thing on his mind; something he hasn't thought about (unless Sam says anything that reminds him). He thinks of Amycus.

"Me too…" The older of the men riffles around in his coat for a ring that he hadn't worn in years because it doesn't fit anymore and sets in on the coffee table.

When Sam sees this, his frown grows, and he grabs his brother's arm. "I didn't even know you still had that."

"As if I could get rid of it. I can't erase him like dad tried." He worries his lip slightly and snatches up the ring once more, unwilling to stare at it and be reminded of who they lost. "Why did dad teach him how to hunt? He was younger than me! He's about the same age as you!"

"Dean."

"I know. I know. Talking about him only gets us angry… But… I miss him."

"Amycus is dead, and we have to accept that."

"Actually, you don't."

The hunters jump slightly and turn to look at the new arrival: Castiel. "What the _?!" Dean yells, and then what the angel said catches up to him. "What are you talking about?!" The fierce determination on his face is about the same as it is when his brother was fighting the werewolf, and it makes the angel almost sigh.

"Amycus Red Winchester is still alive. In this time, he is dead… But in the nineteenth century, he still lives."


	2. Chapter 2

**Keira2398: On it, and thank you. :)**

**bluesz: Gracias, y es por tu (hablo Español pero no hablo bien... la computadora no bien por escribir.)**

**Firehedgehog: lol...**

* * *

**Lookie, another chapter.**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Chapter 2: Reunion Fit for a Devil

_**New blood joins this earth,  
And quickly he's subdued.  
Through constant pained disgrace  
The young boy learns their rules.**_

_**With time the child draws in.**_  
_**This whipping boy done wrong.**_  
_**Deprived of all his thoughts**_  
_**The young man struggles on and on.**_

_**-The Unforgiven (Metallica)**_

"What?!" Pure murderousness shows on Dean's face as he tries to comprehend what the angel's telling them. "Our brother's in a different time period?!"

"Yes."

Sam clutches at the arm of the couch, caught between crying in joy and killing Castiel for keeping such a secret. "How long have you known?"

"Two days."

"Two fucking days?!" Dean growls and is about to strangle Cas only to have the younger brother grab his arm.

Sam puts on a stern face and clutches to him harder. "Don't." He turns his gaze to the angel and lets it be known that he's just as angry yet doesn't vocalize it. "Can we get him back?"

"That is my new mission. I wanted to surprise you, but I doubt that he'll trust me as easily as he does you. I would like you to come with me."

* * *

Allen slowly inches his way out of the infirmary so the head nurse won't round on him once she's done helping those that are actually hurt. He instead goes to the cafeteria where he knows that he will be safe from her wrath, and as a bonus, he can get food. Curled up in a corner with his ginormous lunch, he stays completely alone, not wanting to be Allen Walker right now; the fight with the the wolf has reminded him that he's not like everyone else. He's painfully aware of that fact, but he cannot let it weigh him down. So he mentally starts counting off the monsters he's faced over the years and how to defeat them: demons-exorcism and burning their bones, werewolf-silver to the heart, ghoul-beheading, vampire-dead man's blood and beheading, ghost-burn the bones or their remnant and iron and salt... He's brought out of his musings as an alarm sounds, alerting everyone to the intruder in the science division.

Allen races to the place Number 65 mentioned, anxiety and an odd feeling of giddiness making him go faster, yet he doesn't push through the throng of people. He can hear three voices, and two of them seem familiar but he can't place them. Then he hears "We are here to speak to Amycus Red Winchester."

He goes completely still, unsure of how to go about this until another voice speaks up. "Ame... big brother... Where are you?"

"Sammy?" He shoves his way through the crowd to stand before the older forms of his brothers. "Dean?"

"Amycus?"

All they want to do is throw their arms around one another but can't; they have to be sure. Allen starts, condemning himself in the eyes of the Vatican. "What was the first creature I ever killed?"

"A ghoul," Dean answers, preparing his own interesting question. "What are our parents' names?"

"John and Mary Winchester. What two people watched us when dad didn't want to take us on a hunt?"

Sam takes his turn then. "Paster Jim and Bobby." He gets a wistful smile in return. "Who's gun did you have an attachment to?"

"Dad's shotgun. But I was good with any single-shot or semi-automatic pistol too." The way he says that is astonishing to the Order, because they'd never seen Allen even touch a gun. "Who's idea was it to dress Sam and I up as bait in actually dresses?"

"Mine," the eldest chuckles. "We were helping dad hunt a vampire that only went after little girls. What day did our parents find you?"

"Christmas. I was on your doorstep, perhaps not even a day old."

"Whoever abandoned you was a real dick," Sam mutters, earning a mournful smile. "Last question from our end. Who did we lose our first kisses to?"

Allen starts cackling and making everyone wonder what the two younger brother's are thinking of. "Each other~! We saw Dean kissing that one girl and tried it out on each other~!" Sam joins in with his laughter, much to Dean's shock and horror.

"You guys French kissed each other?!"

"Yeah."

Sam decides to expand upon that answer by saying, "at least we were only seven." That makes Allen chuckle even harder, and then suddenly he has his arms wrapped around his brothers, near to tears. There's no need for words yet some are said. "We missed you too."

Tears fall discretely from the albino's eyes and are swept away by Dean's calloused hands. "Hush... Don't cry, little brother."

"I'm not crying. Hunters don't cry."

"Dad may have said that, but it isn't true... He cried, and so do we. Hunters do cry." With that, the hug transforms from one of joy to one of relief and love. But that couldn't last.

Levierrier appears from the crowd's depths, a scowl in his face. "Walker!"

The sheer hatred on the teen's face is enough to startle the remaining Winchesters. "That's not my name! While I am grateful for Mana to give me a new name, I will not let you, of all people, call me by it!" He turns around, a fiercely determined look on his face, the same that has been seen time and time again. "My name is Amycus Red Winchester."

"And that is precisely why he must come with us."

Allen whips around to look at the unfamiliar newcomer in a trench coat and asks, "who're you?"

Surprisingly, an almost smile comes to his face as he answers. "I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord. I have watching and helping your brothers in their attempts to save this world in the future, the time from whence you came." As he speaks, the silhouette of his wings appear on the wall, daunting yet still beautiful.

"What's the problem?"

Sam speaks up, shame in his voice. "The Devil's out of Hell."

"Then we'll just have to kick his ass back inside."


	3. Chapter 3

**Keira2398: Tada! I'm glad you're excited.**

**Avalon-curse: Oh, thank you! I hope I continue to make you happy!**

* * *

**I know this is short, but next week is longer. Sorry... So sorry...**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Chapter 3: Going Home

_**What I want from this world**_  
_** What I wanna resolve**_  
_** When I want you to stay**_  
_** So I want you to wait**_  
_** I don't wanna be bold**_  
_** I don't wanna be cold**_  
_** I don't wanna grow old**_  
_** I don't wanna go home**_

-_**Home (Breaking Benjamin)**_

Silence overtakes everyone until at last Allen breaks it. "So, how're we getting home?"

"I will take you." Castiel is pleasantly surprised at the soft smile he receives as well as the whispered thank you. "I will come back once you have said your goodbyes."

With that, he's gone, leaving starstruck people in his wake and Sam to explain. "That's kind of how he leaves when he flies off."

"And when he comes back, he just stands there until you freak out or it becomes awkward." Dean sighs. "Just so you know. He's like the friendliest angel. The rest are dicks."

"Ooh, fun."

"Sarcasm wasn't needed."  
Allen fake scoffs at his older brother. "Sarcasm is always needed. Now if you excuse me I need to say some things to some people." With that he turns back to face the exorcists and scientists who stare at him with worthy, his friends. "I'm glad to have met you... All of you. Except Levierrier."

Lenalee darts out and throws her arms around the albino; luckily, Komui doesn't freak out. "Bye bye, Allen-kun."

"Bye, Lena." Allen smiles and pulls her closer before whispering. "You should get out of here or get Levierrier kicked out of power. All of you."  
She nods slightly. "I will."

"Thank you. Tell the others."

Another nod. "Done."

They part, and at last, Kanda comes forward and promptly punches him in the eye. "Goddamnit, Moyashi!"

"BaKanda!"

"Here they go again..." many members of the Order sigh.

The crowd watches as they argue and attempt to kill one another with fists alone until Lavi comes to the rescue. "Yuu! Moyashi!"

"Don't fucking call me that!" they scream together. "Baka usagi!"

To that, Komui merely sighs and says, "you two will never grow up."

By the time Castiel returns, it's almost to painful for Allen to leave, but he does anyway, unconsciously taking the ark and all of its secrets with him. The three brothers promptly climb into the Impala and head for Bobby's in South Dakota.

Robert Singer's home is rather small in itself with a scrapyard that takes up most of his property, but it feels like home. Immediately upon arrival, Allen jumps out and starts for the door only to have a shotgun pointed in his face. "Hi, Uncle Bobby."

"Bobby! Put the gun down!" Dean and Sam race up beside the albino, and the former starts to explain. "It's Amycus, our brother. It turns out he's not dead. Just an albino that was living in a different time period."

"How do you know he's not a shapeshifter or demon? Besides, he's too young to be Amycus."

"Uncle Bobby..." He looks down at the teenager in question. "I am Amycus, the one and only. I will do anything to prove that to you."

The older hunter sighs and says, "there better be some explaining."

An hour and some rather tense moments later, Allen has explained all that he can about the life he has led, his brothers having already explained what had happened in his absence. However, he has wisely chosen to keep his status as the fourteenth's host a secret.

* * *

Allen sighs, sitting on the impala's hood and waiting impatiently for his brothers to wake up. He and Bobby had stayed up late the night before researching a hunt while his siblings slept, and now, he just wants to get back to his own normal, even if it means getting a little messy. "Vampires," he murmurs under his breath. "Somehow, I don't think you'll be as nice as Krory."


	4. Chapter 4

**Firehedgehog: thanks! :)**

* * *

**I'm sorry this is late. I fell asleep last night before updating**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Chapter 4: True Voice

_**-(C.L.O.W.N.S.) Can You See Me Now (t.A.T.u.)**_

A roundhouse kick to its temple collapses a vampire before its head's severed, much to Allen's amazement at how frail they seem to be now. He turns to look at his brothers and internally laughs at how serious they look before swinging his left arm out to catch his soon to be attacker. Crown Clown glows slightly, prompting him to remove the black glove, if only to acutely feel the sensation of touching something with his left hand again. The long nails on that hand scratch the side of a vampire open, reminding him of just how weapon-like Crown Clown is at all times; even as a child, he would brutally hurt his opponent or friend if he wasn't careful. He even hurt his father when they were having an argument about Sam. He shakes his head to rid it of such thoughts before diving into battle again.

_"He's dangerous!"_

_"He's valuable!"_

Allen stops dead and looks around, unsure of those voices. "Vampires," he mutters, "stupid creatures."

* * *

The next case turns out to be a demon, and it stands no chance against the Winchesters, especially once Sam brings out Ruby's knife. The actual interesting part of this case is when Allen is brought to a bar.

"I don't drink, Dean."

The eldest brother looks at him like he's grown two heads. "What?"

"I don't drink." Allen looks over at a small table where some men are gambling. "I do play poker though." He grins evilly. "We need some cash for a motel right?"

"Yeah."

"I need twenty bucks." At first, the bikers don't take him seriously, but after much persistence, they let him in, thinking that he'll just lose. Oh how wrong they are.

"Four of a kind!"

"What the hell?!"

Allen cackles. "One more hand and my brothers and I'll be doing pretty good for lodging tonight. Ready to lose?" Dean and Sam watch with bated breath as Allen makes a sad face when the other men lay down their okay hands. "Aww..." He slams them down. "Royal Straight Flush!" Yells of anguish sound from the men as their cash flow is taken away completely by the albino boy, yet Allen's completely content with his haul, about two thousand.

When they get outside, Sam asks him, "where'd you learn to cheat like that?"

"What makes you say I was cheating?"

"No one's that good," Dean comments.

"Okay, I was cheating."

_"See! He can't be trusted!"_

_"You don't know that!"_

The buzz in the back of his mind that had been steadily forming since his reentry to this time becomes those two distinct voices before morphing back into the buzz. He winces and clutches his head before dutifully getting into the car. Sam offers him up aspirin, but he refuses; it won't work long. He looks out of the window to see a pair of gold eyes staring at him, and suddenly, they're gone. Disregarding them as a sleep-deprivation, headache induced hallucination, Allen moves into his seat a little more and passes up the cash. "Take us somewhere with heat."

Dean grins. "You got it, cheater."

* * *

Allen wakes up the next morning in between his brothers. They have their arms crossed over him as if he would leave in the night, as if he never existed. "Sammy," he murmurs. "Dean."

Slowly, they wake and look down at him. "Good morning," the youngest chirps. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yep. But then I woke up and realized that I couldn't move."

"Sorry 'bout that," Dean grumbles, still groggy from sleep.

Once he's freed, Allen walks into the kitchen and starts coffee. "You," Sam says, when the aroma reaches his still bundled up form, "are a saint."

"Maybe I am, maybe it's just a ploy to make you get up and get me breakfast."

"We can't afford to feed you," Dean jokes.

"That's why we have money." Allen waves around another stack of bills.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"A couple of weeks of gambling and pickpocketing. It's only about ten thousand."

"The hell?!" Sam's shocked into complete silence, but Dean's obviously not. "You've cheated and stolen that much cash?"

"Of course. I'm good at it." Allen then starts pulling out ingredients (non-refrigerated) from his second duffle bag and starts in making toast, twelve pieces for him, and four apiece for his brothers. He's very much aware of how little he's eating every time he looks down at himself and sees his ribs peaking out... He's practically starving himself to death. "After breakfast, I'm going to search out some odd jobs around here."

"You should probably change clothes before you do," Sam suggests, accepting his breakfast and passing Dean his. Allen laughs and goes to the bathroom to change after scarfing down his food in the kitchen. He doesn't want them to see what's happening to him.

* * *

Another week passes before they get a new hunt in which Allen builds up cash. He wants to start a tiny savings in his duffle so he can eventually start eating again. He feels really week, and that's not a good thing. Especially with the voices giving him more headaches.

They find themselves in a warehouse where a group of demons have gathered, spying on their enemies before deciding to kill them. As Allen fights, he feels lightheaded, and the moment the last demon dies, he locks eyes with Castiel and collapses.

* * *

Silver eyes slide open slowly, taking in the motel room around him and wondering what's going on, but it's the shouting in the little kitchen that tells him. "What do you mean he's malnourished?!"

"He's starving himself, Dean."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Sam cries. "We've watched him eat!"

Castiel sighs. "It's not enough. His 'innocence', what makes up his left hand and arm takes most of his energy for itself, requiring him to eat far more than a human should ever be able to. If he does not, he'll starve to death."

"So our brother's starving, and we didn't even know about it!" Dean's voice is laced heavily with sorrow, prompting Allen to slowly walk inside.

"I'm sorry..."

They turn to look at him, and his appearance makes them furious at themselves. He's obviously not doing well, but they never noticed. "Ame..." Sam pulls him into a gentle hug. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"We didn't have the money, and besides, I've gone through stuff like this before. It's no big deal."

"Yes, it is! You could die!" Allen looks away, halfway ashamed, and that's enough to make his brothers stop scolding him. "Here."

Sam holds a plate out for him that looks and smells like... "Mitarashi Dango?"

"You mentioned that you liked it."

"I love it! It's my favorite food!"

Castiel smiles slightly. "I will bring you some every night if you eat like you should."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sakura Lisel: (1.) ****the explanation to that actually comes in Chapter 8 (I'm working on that one, have been for a week now.). It would be so hilarious though, if they didn't kill him. (2.) Actually, I've had experience in the "field" of identifying people who have hit puberty when I wasn't around them (hadn't seen them for years), and when I did see them again, I knew them from their voices (my best friends). The base patterns of speech, those kinds of things, stay mainly the same throughout life. Does that make sense?**

* * *

******I'm moving the introduction of Adam so Allen can meet his youngest brother. Kay?**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Chapter 5: Crimson Rain

**_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_**

**_ With these broken wings I'm fallin'_**

**_ And all I see is you_**

**_ These city walls ain't got no love for me_**

**_ I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_**

**_ And all I scream for you_**

**_ Come please I'm callin'_**

**_-Savin' Me (Nickelback)_**

After a few weeks of Castiel's deal with Allen and the teen putting his talents to use, he's back on his feet and stronger than ever. With that catastrophe out of the way, he finds no reason to mention the buzz in the back of his mind, even when it gives him information like where a monster is and what it is...

One Tuesday evening as they're settling down for the night in their motel, there's a call on John's phone that has the three Winchesters in wonder that turns to anger. The phone call's from Adam.

* * *

"Dean, don't you think you're freaking out just a little bit too much?"

Allen hides his face by turning it to the window and watching the people walk by it. With a half-hearted glare at the fourteenth, he manages to ignore the shadow in his reflection as well as the stupidity that is Dean arranging tests for their supposed brother. "Um, hello..."

He turns to look at the blonde stranger and is the first to speak. "Adam, right?" The blonde nods. "I'm Amycus. And this is Dean and Sam. So, you're John's kid?"

* * *

Allen looks around in Adam's house, unsure of the feeling he's getting here, and every time he gets close to his brother, Crown Clown burns with warning, the buzzing too. "I don't like it here..." he whispers to Sam. "Something's wrong."

"Yeah, his mother was taken by something."

"I know..." Allen nods. "But I have a bad feeling about Adam." He stands up and grabs his wallet. "I'm going to go talk to some people. Don't do anything dangerous!"

"We will!"

He rolls his eyes. "Assholes."

* * *

As Allen races back to the house, he scolds himself for forgetting. This was the place of his first kill... The ghoul was from here, and its family wants revenge; one of them is masquerading as their brother. He should have remembered, and if Sam and Dean die because of his stupidity, he will never forgive himself. It's with this in mind that he finds Crown Clown ready to be activated so that it may rip apart the monster who dares be a threat to its host, so he runs faster, breaking the door down with his innocence hand.

When he sees Sam tied to the table with what he now knows are ghouls standing over him so that they can eat him, he loses control of his mouth. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you filthy scavengers?"

The one pretending to be Adam turns around. "You!"

"Yeah, it's me. Now, if you have a bone to pick for the death of the other ghoul here, take it out on me. I'm the one who killed it."

The other corpse-eating monster growls. "You killed him?!"

"I did… He was the first creature I ever killed. I guess I need to finish off his family now…"

* * *

Dean climbs out of the tunnels with caution, unsure of whether or not the ghouls will return to feast upon their prisoner, the real Adam who he holds in his arms unsteadily, but when he gets out, his phone rings, telling him that they aren't going to be harming anyone ever again. "Amycus killed them."

"He killed who?"

"The ghouls. It's kind of amazing… He actually knocked the one's head off…" Sam sighs. "His arm, the one that used to be red, is fascinating. It commands amazing strength…"

"Alright… If you're alright, you should come pick me and our real sibling up."

"Adam's alive?!"

"Yeah." He can hear Allen's excited cries in the background. "Looks like someone's happy."

"For a good reason… See you in a few, Dean."

"See you in a few."

* * *

After taking Adam to the hospital, Allen notices someone outside with shocking gold eyes. "I'll be back," he mutters to Sam and runs outside. At first, he doesn't see the person in the black sweatshirt, so he sits on a bench, unsure of himself.

"Walker… so this is where you disappeared off to."

Allen looks up to see him. "Noah." The hooded figure behind him seems to grin. "Which one are you?"

"You honestly can't tell?" That voice is familiar, how? "Shounen."

Allen's eyes widen considerably. "Oh, hello, Tyki. Have you come to kill me?"

Tyki laughs and finally takes a seat beside Allen, golden eyes locked to his silver was. "No. I've missed you." He pulls down his hood to expose his face, exactly as it was in the nineteenth century.

Allen's shocked, to the point that he reaches up to touch the man's smooth flesh. "How?"

"There's a reason we say we're immortal, Shounen." His shark-like grin appears, making the albino slightly uncomfortable. "As long as we aren't killed or wish to die, we'll live on. Most of us wanted to stay so we could greet you in the future."

"Who decided?"

His grin grows wider. "The Earl, obviously, Lulubell, Road, Sheryl, myself, Wisely, and the Jasdevi twins. The rest have just let Death do what he wants with them."

"What happened to the Order?"

"It disbanded. The exorcists, some finders and most of the scientists split off because of Levierrier's tyranny. Bookman and his apprentice took off for America. The Lees went home to China... It goes on and on."

"And what have you done in its absence?"

"Create more akuma as always, but more subtly." He leans back on the bench further. "We live out our lives as of we were still... human." That's when he stands, bringing Allen up with him. "I will see you around, won't I?"

"As long as you don't try to kill me."

Tyki laughs at the teen's smirk. "I don't think you have to worry about that. May I?"

Allen's shocked once the other's lips touch his own, but once it ebbs, he mewls into the kiss. They break apart slowly, a tinge of red on the younger's face. "What was that for?!"

"Because you're cute, Shounen. If I were you, I'd take advantage of that."

Allen smirks and pushes the other playfully. "You know... We have to play poker again sometime."

"I look forward to it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Kakudo Shi: lol. I'm glad you like the hint of Poker Pair.**

**Uchiha Bara: I'm so glad! So happy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6... I've already got several of them (up to chapter 9 finished...) but that only takes us to Christmas.**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Chapter 6: Guardian Angel

**_I believe that dreams are sacred.  
Take my darkest fears and play them  
Like a lullaby,  
Like a reason why,  
Like a play of my obsessions,  
Make me understand the lesson,  
So I'll find myself,  
So I won't be lost again._**

**_-All That I'm Living For (Evanescence)_**

After seeing Tyki again, Allen's spirits lighten, fueling him for the next two days before he's allowed to see Adam. In that time, he helps Dean work on the impala and works on researching lore on the devil with Sam; it's busy work, something that he desperately needs. He feels so out of place because of the Noah he'd once considered his enemy... No, Tyki was Allen Walker's enemy. As long as the Noahs won't become mass murderers hell-bent on the destruction of the world again, he, Amycus Winchester has no quarrel with them; perhaps they'll be allies against Lucifer.

"Are you coming in squirt?" He looks up at Dean and realizes that he's been standing at the door for ten minutes. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. I wanna go meet Adam." It's the albino's way of saying, I don't want to talk right now. Dean grunts an affirmative and moves aside to let his brother through. It isn't over though; he'll make sure of that.

They step into the room to see Adam's bandaged up form, but he's awake, and very lively. "So she was running back and forth, furious about something stupid... And I was like..." He turns his head away from Sam. "Hello."

"Hi..."

The grin on Adam's face sets Allen at ease; he was worried that he'd be thought strange and wrong. "So you must be my illusive older brother, Amycus."

"That'd be correct." The teen reaches out to touch the other's hand, with his right. "I'm glad to see you're okay."

"I'm glad to be okay." The four brothers laugh, and as the day drags on, they talk about the family business. "I want to help you." Before the others can protest, Castiel appears behind Allen and freaks the youngest brother out. "Who the hell is that?!"

"Huh?" Dean looks over at the celestial being and sighs. "Adam, this is Cas. He's an angel. Castiel, this is our brother, Adam. Now what do you need now?"

Cas lays his hand on Allen's shoulder before saying, "Anna wishes to speak to Amycus privately."

"Anna?" Sam cries, "the crazy, ex-fallen angel? That Anna?!"

"Yes." Cas trains his gaze upon the snowy haired being in front of him, unsure himself of the reasoning behind their meeting. "She wishes to discuss something that even I am not privy to. I think that it has to do with why he was brought back from the past or why he wound up there in the first place."

Allen blinks as these possibilities set in. "Then I better go." Sam and Dean are completely against the proposition; their faces say it all, until the albino says, "if it could help me understand, then I want to know." He stands and grabs his half-eaten sandwich off of the little table before adding, "I'll be okay."

* * *

Allen's dropped off in an abandoned warehouse that overlooks a river a few moments later, but no one else is there. So he decides to go outside. Before he can step a foot out of the door a soft, feminine voice calls out, "you're Amycus Winchester, correct?"

He turns to see a redheaded woman that he can only assume is the angel he's supposed to meet. "Yes. Are you Anna?" She nods. "What do you want me for?"

Quick, even steps bring her closer to him and make Allen just a little wary of her. "We need to talk about the special gift that's going to get you into trouble if it gets found out. Tell me, have you heard voices you can't place?"

"H-how..."

"I'll take that as a yes." She smiles in a supposedly reassuring manner and moves even closer. "Do you know what they are?"

"No."

"They're the other angels." At Allen's confused and terrified look, Anna clarifies. "The form you see and the voice you hear right now are not me. They belong to the body I was reborn into. Normally, our true form would cause your eyes to burn and eventually your brain and our voice would liquefy your mind. You, on the other hand, are different. You can hear our voices, and that makes you a walking angel radio."

"So what if it does?"

"Demons will come after you. My brothers and sisters will try to kill you."

Allen's luminescent silver eyes narrow. "And yourself?"

"I'm your guardian angel, stupid. I'm not going to kill you." Anna walks ever closer until she's just in front of him. "I made a promise."

"To whom."

"Your biological mother."

"My mother?" Allen's face contorts with disbelief. "Why did she ask that of you?!"

"She was dying." Anna cups his face and places a kiss to his forehead. "You look so very much like her... My best friend..."

The sincerity in her voice is enough to make Allen believe... "W-what was her name?"

"Alice. Her name was Alice."

* * *

When Allen returns to the hospital, he finds that his brothers have stayed up for him, and as soon as Sam notices him, the questioning's on. "What did you find out?"

He sighs, grabbing his nightly miterashi dango off of a counter and sitting. "Well, basically, she's my guardian angel who was friends with my mother, Alice." His brothers cannot offer a reply, so he simply starts to eat, not noticing the little girl with gold eyes who's looking into their room from across the roof.


	7. Chapter 7

**Uchiha Bar****a: Oh thank you so much!**

* * *

**Whoo! Chapter 7! We have the introduction to a new character now!**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Chapter 7: Child of Moonlight

_**Ah, come on**_

_**Open your eyes 'cause another day is dawning**_

_**Children of the moon, can you hear them all calling?**_

_**Skies open up and the angel starts falling**_

_**Listen to the beasts, can you hear them hollering?**_

_**Start in the morning, through to the evening**_

_**Dance like you are the only one around**_

_**Move like you want it, groove like you need it**_

_**Dancing it up till the sun goes down**_**_  
_**

**_-Sun Goes Down (David Jordan)_**

"Amycus!" Allen turns around to see Dean running towards him with a wolf hot on his tail, making the albino sigh. "Save me! I lost my gun!"

He blinks twice before leveling his own weapon at the beast, and he shoots quickly, watching it fall to the ground. "You are an idiot."

Dean slowly relaxes against Adam's car to watch as Allen disposes of the werewolf's body. "Where's Adam?"

"With Sam."

"Where's Sam?" The whitette merely stands up and gets in the car, on the driver's side of course. "Hey! You are not driving! You don't even have your license!"

"I have a fake one." Allen raises an eyebrow and points to the passenger side. "Either get in or I'll leave you with the wolf corpse." Dean growls but gets in anyway, making the younger brother smirk and remember to drive more often.

* * *

The moment the impala pulls up to the hotel, Adam's outside with Sam and Castiel following, and the sight they see is too humorous for them not to laugh. Dean's sinking down in his seat with a pout on his face as their shorter older brother drives, despite the fact that he can just see over the steering wheel, and it's obvious that Allen's taunting him about the fact that he's driving the brunette's baby. When they stop, Dean slips out of the passenger side and starts whining. "You could have crashed her!"

"Her?" Allen raises an eyebrow at him, mocking the hunter as usual; he'd done so ever since they were old enough to have an argument (surprisingly, ever since Allen could talk). Unsurprisingly, Dean's pissed off at the sight of it.

"Yes! Her! She's my baby! Don't you understand the bond between a man and his car?!" The albino brother blinks slowly, showing how much he doesn't care by offering no verbal response as he walks away. "Hey! I wasn't finished!"

"You were in the passenger side, Dean. Do you know what this means?"

"No."

He smirks, knowing that this will rile the other up further. "If we were on a motorcycle, you'd be my bitch."

It takes the eldest Winchester a few minutes to process the information, and then, "Amycus!"

* * *

The rain falls down softly, casting small stars on the ground as they turn to ice and shatter upon impact, but they are just droplets when they contact his skin. Fascinated by this phenomenon, Allen looks around to find the source, a woman with long, white hair and sparkling silver eyes. She's looking at him and smiling as her beautiful silvery-white wings extend behind her, daunting yet non-threatening. "Hello…" she whispers, reaching out for him.

"Hi," he replies, smiling back at the angel. "Who are you?"

"Someone who loves you… You are-" Before she can finish her sentence a blackness descends upon the earth and all of the lovely snow and ice dissipates back into unforgiving rain. She turns to the cloaked man there and mournfully smiles before looking back at the teen. "I wish you the best of luck, little one. Don't let him push you around… Ever."

Silver eyes snap open and look around the hotel room wearily. Allen is tired but he can't force himself into the black oblivion that would often come to him at night; he's stuck in the land of the living. So he lies there and stares out of the window, watching dark shapes flit about, shadows: nothing more, nothing less. Yet he wishes he understood that dream, and if meant the cloaked man coming back, then he'd be fine with that.

* * *

Rain. It's raining in Syracuse, and it's snowing too…

Allen sighs and keeps his attention focused on the street across from the motel he and his brothers are staying at. He wants to leave but promised that he'd stay, so he must. He hates this waiting around while Sam and Dean go hunting for clues, and Adam's out getting supper. On a similar note, he hates how he's a teenager and his brothers are all adults…

Another, louder sigh comes to fruition as he slides down the wall to sit on the floor and watch the door as if his brothers or someone would magically appear. His eyes fall closed and he falls asleep to find himself in the same world he'd awakened from last night.

_Snow falls around him gently, making a wreath in his hair and glittering like gemstones on his clothes. He looks for the woman, but she's not there; he's alone. Or so he thinks._

_"Hello, sweet butterfly."_

_Allen whirls around to look at the pale man dressed in all black, something inhuman yet strangely comforting. "Who and what are you?!"_

_"The answer to those questions are one and the same. I am the one that haunts the moonlit night and tampers with the bravery of men. I am the crow that chases down fleeting stars to bring them to my nest. I am the feared one to all creatures. I am Death."_

_He leaps back in fear, terrified of the man in front of him. "What do you want?!"_

_"You of course… I just want to talk to you little butterfly." Death reaches out to cup his cheek. "You are as beautiful as I remember. You're are more beautiful than your mother!" His golden eyes shine brightly. "We will have much to discuss one day, once you enter my world for good…" He laughs and lets go of the albino. "You are much to sweet to be locked in the life of a hunter. You deserve the finest treasures and life itself. I can give that to you." Allen's breath turns ragged, making the man want to press his buttons further. "I can give you whatever you want…" He leans forward to whisper in the boy's ear. "You just need to ask me…"_

Allen jerks awake, breathing harshly and frightened out of his mind. Once his heart calms, he slowly sits up and shakes his head. "I've got to stop eating sweets before I sleep…"

* * *

The next day finds Allen staring out of the window once more until a voice catches his attention. "Amycus." Allen turns to look at Castiel with an odd amount of indifference, raising an eyebrow in response to his name being called. "What's it like holding such power within yourself?"

"What?" He doesn't understand what the angel's implying.

"What you refer to as innocence. I find it strange that humans once possessed it considering it's true name."

"What are you talking about? I don't understand." There's a sinking feeling in Allen's stomach as he looks over at the door his brothers had left through a few minutes earlier.

Castiel has an almost… uncomfortable expression as he utters the truth. "Innocence is really a fallen or killed angel's grace."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Next chapter comes out Christmas Eve.**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Chosen Few

**_Don't be afraid, participate and  
Just give us all your trust  
Your soul will be saved  
Just honour me, I'll set you free so  
Get ready to join the  
Very last crusade_**

**_-Last Crusade (Epica)_**

_"Amycus." Allen turns to look at Castiel with an odd amount of indifference, raising an eyebrow in response to his name being called. "What's it like holding such power within yourself?"_

_"What?" He doesn't understand what the angel's implying._

_"What you refer to as innocence. I find it strange that humans once possessed it considering it's true name."_

_"What are you talking about? I don't understand." There's a sinking feeling in Allen's stomach as he looks over at the door his brothers had left through a few minutes earlier._

_Castiel has an almost… uncomfortable expression as he utters the truth. "Innocence is really a fallen or killed angel's grace."_

Allen stares at the angel with a gaping mouth until his mind catches up with neural processing once more. "What the hell are you talking about?!" He grasps his left hand, noting how pure it feels in comparison to the energies that have surrounded his hunter life. "How is that even possible?!"

Cas wears a blank expression as if he doesn't understand Allen's confusion, but still, he answers. "God had plans for the exorcists. That is why he left grace to be found by humans." His eyebrows furrow as he tries to think of something. "If I remember correctly, Lenalee Lee's grace belonged to my sister, Annabeth; she was an archangel. The one you knew as Lavi Bookman Jr. had my brother Eriki's. Marian Cross: my brother, Raiya… The only other one I can remember belonged to my sister, Mayu; she fell to save the life of a human woman, the mother of Yuu Kanda, the original."

"BaKanda?"

"Yes." Castiel reaches out to touch the innocence arm. "I do not know the origin of your own though."

That surprises the albino greatly. "You don't?"

"No. I'm a very young angel compared to some of my siblings. I do not know all of them."

"Oh… I guess that explains why my arm never set anything off around Dad..."

"Yes."

"Don't tell my brothers." The second oldest Winchester crosses his feet and pulls off his glove to look at the glowing cross imbedded in the not-quite-flesh of his hand. "I don't want them to assume anything or worry about my safety..."

"You don't want them to find out about the voices in your head... Allen, have you heard my true voice before?"

"Yes," the teen admits, "it's beautiful. But you don't speak to your siblings often..."

'That's because they never have anything good to say to me.'

Allen smiles and squeezes the angel's hand reassuringly. 'Then you can just talk to me.'

* * *

Silver eyes watch the streets pass by as he and Castiel have a silent conversation in Enochian. 'Alright, if you had to change your hair color, what would you change it to?'

'Blue,' Cas answers immediately.

That startles Allen but he can't show it outwardly. 'Why?'

'I like blue. Now, would you rather dance naked in front of the devil or kiss Cross Marian and tell him that he's awesome?'

'Devil. Do you have a crush on Dean?'

Cas' eyes widen conciderably, and he all but screams, 'what?! No! Where would you get such a idea?'

Allen smirks a little before relaying his observations, knowing that it makes the angel uncomfortable. 'You look at him when you think he's not looking. I can tell by the look in your eyes that you think he's cute.'

A sigh of defeat passes through the other's lips; he's all but given up on this argument. 'Even if I did I wouldn't tell him.' So, Allen modifies it.

'That's because you're shy.'

'I'm not shy!'

The whitette internally snickers, hoping to irritate his angel companion further. 'Yes, you are. You are beyond shy. At the first sign of emotion, you flutter away like a giant butterfly.'

'I am not a butterfly!'

'No you're right. You're more like a hummingbird.' The smugness in his voice all bit infuriates Cas.

'Amycus, you are treading on very thin ice!'

The threat does nothing to help stop the torment, only increase it. 'Hmm, I don't seem to care, so I'll keep treading.'

"Dick." The other three brothers turn to look at him in confusion. 'What?'

'You said that aloud.'

'I did?'

'Yep.'

'Crap...'

Allen giggles internally and lays his head on the Angel's shoulder, delighted to have someone to talk to about his old life without having to explain every five seconds. Castiel can honestly be called his friend, and that makes them both happy.

* * *

Snowy white hair and alabaster skin shine in the dim light of the moon as Allen walks toward a graveyard. Cas had mentioned to him in the car that one of his friends had been buried in California, and he wants to go visit them. So his feet carry him inside, but it's his eyes that spot a familiar figure standing over a grave, Road Kamelot.

She doesn't seem to notice him until he's right beside her; that's when she speaks. "Hello, Allen... Come to visit Bookman Jr.?" He nods and grasps her dainty, child-like hand.

Allen stands at the grave beside Road for almost an hour, a soft, almost unrecognizable smile at what he sees. Lavi Bookman Jr. Never stop walking. The dates of birth and death have been worn away by time, leaving a mystery around the redhead, just like in life. "Why did you do this?" His hand reaches out to touch Mana's favorite phrase; it fills his heart with sorrow.. "I wish you were still here."

"It's okay, Allen-kun... We're still here. Millenni, Lulubell, me, Uncle Tyki, Daddy, Wisely, Lero and Jasdevi... We're still here."

He looks over at her and nods. "I'm glad... I'm very glad."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sakura Lisel: Yeah, when you think about it straightforwardly, it doesn't make sense. lol. But Anna will be telling Castiel herself in a later chapter. :)**

**Uchiha Bara: Thank you! *grins***

* * *

**Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays! Friday is the next chapter update date!**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Chapter 9: No More Tears

**_His little whispers,  
"Love me, love me  
That's all I ask for  
Love me, love me."  
He battered his tiny fists to feel something  
Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something_**

**_Monster,_**  
**_How should I feel?_**  
**_Creatures lie here_**  
**_Looking through the window_**

**_-Monster (Meg & Dia)_**

Boot clad feet pass through the snow slowly as their owner makes his way down the street to a little shop where he's supposed to meet Castiel in a few minutes. He's glad for the time alone until, he's attacked.

His hands are bound behind his back, and he's tossed into a little black van. His captors are demons, because only they could be that stupid. He knows what they want to do and that he'll be okay, so he'll play along until he finds a way out. Then they're toast.

* * *

Cas runs into the motel room to distraught to even fly, and immediately, three sets of eyes are on him. At first, he can't say anything, but it's pleading look in Sam's eyes asking him 'what's wrong? Does it have to do with Amycus?' that breaks him. So he answers, "demons took him, and I can't find him."

"Who?" Dean asks, not understanding right away who the conversations about. After all how can you expect that they're talking about the family member you just fit back. Besides, to Dean, he's too strong to be kidnapped. But after a moment, he understands, and it shows... "What do they want with him?"

"Information probably... about what we're going to do about the devil."

"Can you find him?"Castiel looks over at Adam, a grim frown on his face. "We, the angels, can't. All we can hope is that he'll keep himself alive until a miracle comes. He's a strong boy almost man it has power different than yours, Sam, but just a strong. He'll survive somehow. We have to believe that."

* * *

A scream comes from a little warehouse, but it's not from Allen; it's from the demon who got a little too close to his mouth. "Why you little-!"

Allen merely grins and spits out the demon's blood; his teeth are stained with the viscous liquid, but he dares not swallow not a single drop, because he does not want to be addicted like his brother. So instead, he laughs and spits out more until his mouth is completely clean, then he says, "want to try me again? I'm pretty sure you get some more similar results."

The leader snarls and asks, "do you have a death wish?"

"Yes." Allen laughs once more at look of anger and frustration on the demons face, but he knows they can't actually hurt him. They won't; they have orders not too. He can hear that through the little whispers of angels in the back of his head. But there's just one he can call out to, the only one he can hear clearly enough speak to, Anna.

'Where are you?' she asks. 'I can't find you.'

'Some warehouse at the edge of town. I can get another demon to scream if you want to hear it.'

She laughs. "I think I have someone who can find you faster than I can.'

'Who?'

'The Millennium Earl.'

* * *

Golden eyes shoot open at the sound of a woman clearing her throat; their owner, Adam Millennium looks over at the angel in his room and sighs. "What do you want, Anna?"

"He's been taken by the demons… perhaps to get to you." Immediately, he's up and stumbling about to get dressed, forgetting that he has magic for a few moments. "Seriously? You're a sorcerer..."

"Oh… right…"

"Idiot."

"Shut up." He snags one of his thousands of hats out of his closet and flips it on before preparing open up a gate. "Do you know where he is?"

"South side of Detroit, in an abandoned warehouse… They have Enochian sigils everywhere."

"And they aren't affecting him?"

"Not much."

"Good."

* * *

Allen grins darkly at the demons, power dancing in his eyes like silver fire on mercury. "Come on! Tell me why I'm here! Tell me why! Is it for information? Or leverage against my brothers?"

"Not your brothers."

His eyes narrow. "Who then? Who do you think would risk their lives to save me?"

"The Noahs… More specifically, the Millennium Earl."

For the first time in a long time, Neah speaks up in his head. 'What the hell?'

'That's what I'm thinking… Why would they use me? I don't mean anything, right?'

'Don't ask me! I live inside of your head. I know just about the same as you in this situation… Maybe they think that Tyki will want to save us, and that will cause Adam to come after us… Or…. Perhaps, it's not you, it's me.'

'Okay, that makes sense.' On the outside, nothing shows on the albino's face, denoting nothing of what they were doing. So once the conversation's over, he says, "you're idiots. As if he'll come after us."

Confusion flickers onto the demons' faces. "Us? There's more than one of you?"

"Of course there are… It's Neah Walker and myself always…." He doesn't realize the weight of their words until Neah speaks up again.

'They didn't know about me… Allen! They think that the Earl will want you!'

'That doesn't make any sense…. Why would he come for me?'

'I don't know…. I just don't understand anymore…' Allen sighs and reaches out mentally for his uncle, unsure for once in a long time, and for once, he's scared.

"So, this is where you're hiding them." Allen freezes at the sound and turns around to see the Earl with fury on his face. "How dare you take them hostage! Do you honestly think that this would earn my support for the Devil?! I answer to only two people in this universe! God and Death! So do you honestly think that I will bow down to a fallen angel?! Never!"

Allen stares at Adam, slight wonder on his face; he hasn't seen the Earl in months, years on the opposite side. The teen's mind barely seems to process the slaughter of the demons by the elder's practiced hands and powers because he's lost in trying to make sense of this sight before him. Why would the Earl want to protect him? Why had he come at all? Of all of the people, why would Anna choose him to save them? He comes back into his senses to see the Earl staring at him once more with bodies littering the floor around him, but he's not the creature that Allen's used to... He's a human.

"Are you alright?" The whitette nods, bringing forth a sigh of relief. "Good. Let's get you out of here."


	10. Chapter 10

**Meow... I just had to... Anyways, Hope you like!**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Chapter 10: My Family

**_Keep her glass full of cheap champagne  
She will tell of the man with no name  
Smoke and mirrors have done her in  
She's in love and she won't be again_**

**_Ooh, did she let him go or did the four winds blow him away?  
Ooh, does she even know she's the girl with the red balloon?_**

**_-Girl With the Red Balloon (Civil Wars) _**

The doors crash open, startling Allen and Adam. The two of them turn to look and find the whitette's brothers and Castiel. Immediately, the Earl's on edge, standing between the newcomers and his son. "It's alright," Neah whispers, startling the five of them. "Allen and I are alright. We're all friends here." Adam turns towards his friend, shock plain on his face. "Oh, don't look so surprised, Adam. You knew I was here for a long time."

Still, the Earl looks at him agast. "It doesn't stop me from being shocked to hear your voice for the first time in over a hundred years!"

Neah's eyes soften. "I know and I'm sorry."

There's a sorrowful almost despondent tone that shocks the Winchesters to the core, never having heard such sounds come from their sibling, ever. But then Castiel says something that makes them realize it's not Allen. "So you're Neah Walker..."

"I am. You're Castiel."

"That's right. Neah smiles so brightly. "Allen truly does enjoy your company."

'I can speak for myself.'

'Yet I care not.'

'Dick.'

'Bitch.'

'Parasite.'

'Ooh, that's a good one! Um... Snow White.''

Seriously?'

"It's all I could think of! Insult wars are hard!"

'You were just talking out loud.'

'I was?' Neah looks about to see a common feature of confusion. 'Oh. Hell.'

As Allen cackles gleefully, Adam begins to understand and quickly tears the ropes apart. "Come on."

"Oh, my hero!" the younger Noah fake swoons, drawing a smile from his older brother.

"Stop being a dumbass."

"It's my specialty!" A yawn breaks through his lips, and he knows that he must go, so he just fades out.

"Hello, Earl..."

Adam smiles mournfully at the teen and says, "you want answers, don't you?"

"They'd be appreciated."

He nods. "Not here though... We are still not safe here."

* * *

Adam sits with his back to the wall, worried about how they're going to take what he has to say. "I think to start, I need to tell you that you are from this time period, which is why I didn't know you existed. To put it bluntly, I'm your father."

Allen stares at him, wide eyed and not quite understanding. "You... Me... No."

"Yes." Adam folds his hands in his lap before attempting to explain his actions and what he's going to tell his son. "I didn't meet your mother until about forty years ago. Otherwise, you would probably already have existed in the past. Your mother's name was Alice... Alice Morningstar."

"What?!" Castiel cries. "Amycus is _her_ son?!"

"Yep!" Everyone turns quickly to see the newly arrived Anna. "He's our nephew!"

"Nephew?!" The other Winchesters look at them shocked and not quite comprehending what the angel's saying.

Adam sighs and leans into one of his hands. "Good afternoon, Anna. Are you here to help plead my case or make it worse?"

"Make it worse!"

"As always." He looks into Allen's eyes and says, "your mother was an angel... The devil's favorite. Alice was the one angel who believed he had some genuine good in him, and she was cast out of heaven because of it... Still, God couldn't bring himself to take away her grace." A small smile comes to his face. "When she fell, she was so devastated that she tried to kill herself, but God would not have it and brought her back to life, before forcing her to sleep so she wouldn't harm herself further. She became the Heart of Innocence.

"The first time we met was shortly after you left the past to come back here. She threatened to kill me if I didn't quit hurting the people she could almost count as her family... She missed you dearly." Adam reaches out to touch Allen's hand. "She didn't understand yet the true significance of our meeting.

"The second time we spoke was fifty years ago. She was certain that I could help her escape her 'curse' of a life, but I just couldn't. After that she started hanging around, claiming that she was lonely... And before we knew it, we were together and she was pregnant with you."

Allen's eyes shine with long, unshed tears, and he murmurs, "why did you give me up?"

"I didn't," the Earl answers truthfully. "Your mother told Anna that a prophet had proclaimed that you alongside the Winchesters would save this world from its end. She wanted to keep you, but Alice was dying... Her grace... Her innocence was allowing you to live, and killing her in the process. So, you came to be with the Winchesters…"

A set of giant heart-shaped doors open up across the room, making Allen look over at them with a smile. "Hello, Road."

As if that were the key to summon her, she leaps out of the doors and onto him. "Hiya, Allen!"

"Don't crush him." Tyki walks out, Lulubell right behind him in her panther form. "I'm going to assume that you told Shounen, Millennium. So I can do this." He snags Allen and throws him over his shoulder. "We're going out for a little while."

"Tyki," Adam warns, only to be cut off by the Portugese Noah.

_"I don't give a damn what _he _says. I've always loved Shounen and I always will. I'll fight him if I have too."_

_"_He _is not one to be trifled with. Hell, he even owns us!"_

Tyki sighs. _"Who would you pick to be with your son? Me, or him?"_

_"Honestly."_ He looks at his son who seems so confused, perhaps because he doesn't understand Portuguese, rather than the obscure conversation. _"You. But Amariel belongs_ _to him…"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Deathstarling556: I had to, I love those pairings myself. And you exaggerate... I like it! Thank you!**

**Kakudo Shi: someone... a very scary someone. Next chapter Allen finds out who.**

* * *

**Meow... I just had to... Anyways, Hope you like!**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Darling Nephilim

**_Only when I stop to think about you,  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me,  
do you know?_**

_**I hate everything about you**_  
_**Why do I love you?**_  
_**You hate everything about me**_  
_**Why do you love me?**_

_**I**_ _**hate**_  
_**You hate**_  
_**I hate**_  
_**You love me**_

**_-I Hate Everything About You (Three Days Grace)_**

The rain drips steadily onto the umbrella over Allen's head as the boy goes on a walk with Tyki. The Noah has his arm wrapped around him, trying to keep him as close as possible as if afraid that he'd vanish. "Why do you like me?" he asks.

"Because, you're wonderful."

"I'm an abomination."

Tyki sighs and says, "you aren't. You're perfect."

"For a nephilim perhaps, but to the other angels, I'm an abomination that must be eradicated."

"Castiel and Anna don't think so."

Allen rolls his eyes. "They don't count. Anna's my godmother, and Cas is... Well, he's Cas. He defies all known properties of the bastard and bitch angels."

"As did your mother." Tyki ignores the albino's needy pleading eyes to give him more information. "She knew that you'd need a companion in this world so she sought to protect the only other like you."

"Who?"

"Jane."

"Can I meet her?"

Tyki smiles before answering. "I think she'd like that."

* * *

In Ojia, California, a young waitress walks down the street; she's on her way home, hoping that she'll make it home in time to make her companion dinner. She promised him macaroni and cheese, but she fears that she won't be able to.

"Jane."

She freezes and turns back, eyes brightening to a vibrant silver but dulling one she sees who spoke. "Tyki Mikk... What are doing here?" Her eyes search the darkness before landing on a white and black figure. "Who is he? A new Noah?"

The Portuguese man grin and pulls the albino into the light, making the teen's eyes glow. "This is Amycus... Allen... Amariel."

Her eyes widen at the last name he gives her. "The Amariel, the other nephilim?"

"I am," Allen replies. "So you're Jane..."

"Yeah..." The brunette woman glances around her before grabbing his hand. "Come on. I need to get to my place. I have someone waiting for me."

* * *

The door to her apartment creaks open at Jane's touch, getting a soft call in response. "I started supper!"

"You did?"

"Yep!"

A smile comes to her face as she shuts the door behind her visitors. "I hope you made extra, because we have company."

"Really?"

"Yes." A second later, a young boy runs out to them, clearly excited. "Jessie, I want you to meet Tyki and Amariel. Amariel is just like me."

The boy blinks and grins. "I'm Jessie… I'm a cambion, the opposite, kind of, of you and Jane."

* * *

'Castiel, I need to talk to you.'

The angel sighs and sets his book down. 'What's up?'

'I need you to tell my brothers that I'll be coming home later.'

'Alright. Where are you?' Cas stands and walks over to the window to watch the eldest and youngest two Winchesters play fight with one another.

'Oija, California with another nephilim named Jane and a cambion named Jessie.'

Brown eyes widen significantly. 'Jessie and I have met... He turned me into a toy.' 'Why?'

'Tried to kill him.' 'Cas!' 'I was under orders.'

'Oh...' Allen reaches out to touch the angel mentally. 'I'll see you tomorrow, kay?'

'Yeah. See you...' Castiel moves to the kitchen to leave a note for the Winchesters before he heads off to talk to Anna. She knows more about the mysterious circumstances behind Allen's conception than she was willing to tell the boy, and he needs to know, before the devil gets to him.

Anna smiles and greets her brother without turning around. "What's wrong, Castiel?"

"Amycus, why are you his godmother?"

Her grin grows widely, parodying that of the Cheshire Cat's. "Because his mother wanted me to be…"

"You fell before Amycus was conceived and you know it!" Cas snarls, reaching out to grab her arm. "How can you be Amycus' godmother?!"

She wrenches herself away from him and practically flies to the other side of the forest clearing she's come to stay in. "You are such an annoyance! All you need to know is that Alice and I have always been close! She named me his godfather since the day that she promised _him_ her first born child!"

The tone of voice makes a shock of fear run through the younger angel. "Who did she promise Amycus to?"

Anna gives him a sorrowful look and says, "I am bound under oath to never tell anyone who he belongs to…"

"Is it Lucifer?!"

"No. Lucifer would never desire his nephew in such a way… He may try to keep Amariel and take care of him, but not desire him in a carnal way… _He _does…"

"Is there a way to keep him safe?"

"No." She picks up a wildflower and threads it into her hair just like Alice had always done to her own. "Amariel will go with him when he comes… He'll make that choice all on his own."


	12. Chapter 12

**nhwaun1: Aww! I'm so glad! I like the pairings too... Even the messed up one I'm now introducing!**

**thisonepersn: because I like it. That's the only real reason.**

* * *

**For all who wonder who this mysterious 'he' is... you find out in this chapter... Anyways! Enjoy!**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Chapter 12: A Rain of Color

**_God bless us everyone,  
We're a broken people living under loaded gun.  
And it can't be outfought,  
It can't be outdone,  
It can't be outmatched,  
It can't be outrun._**

**_-The Catalyst (Linkin Park)_**

Alone on a cliff, a man stands, solemn and quiet. To an untrained eye, he'd look normal, but to someone who knew better, they'd know he's the devil. Lucifer wordlessly summons a demon to him, eager for news about his enemies, one in particular. "How is he?"

"Fine, the idiotic demons are dead though. The Earl killed them."

"Good." The archangel in the collapsing vessel sighs loudly, the worry in his heart fading slightly. "I'm guessing Amariel now knows his relation to me."

"Yes."

"That will make it ten times as hard to get close to him, especially with that _thing_ watching over him. I swear of I get my hands on it, I'll kill him!" He grabs a flower from the ground, holding it in his hand gently. "I need an opening to talk to Amariel. Do what you and the others wish with the Winchesters but do not kill Samuel."

"Alright…"

The demon leaves without another word, so Lucifer stands there, cradling the wildflower and mourning the loss of the only sibling he ever really cared about. "Alice… Why didn't you leave Amariel to me?"

* * *

A soft sigh breaks from petal soft lips as their owner watches an argument between Dean, Castiel and Sam, and he wonders how they could possibly get along at any part of the day, especially when the argument's over whether or not the former two like one another.

"I can't believe the two of you are so stupid!" Sam shouts

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Dean's right back at his second youngest brother, fury in his eyes, but Allen knows that it's because he thinks that Sam's making fun of him.

"Dean, please don't fight with your brother!" Always ready to placate the Winchesters during a fight, Cas tries to get them to calm down but fails miserably.

So, Allen decides to just go for the throat before he runs off to take a walk alone. "You both like one another so just admit it. This is getting ridiculous." With that, he leaves, and behind him, he hears loud calls of indignity. He doesn't mind that and just continues on his way down the road until he comes to the park where he and and his brothers had spent so much time in as children.

Not knowing what else to do, he sits down on a park bench and watches the world around him, mainly the clouds that form strange shapes and lull him into serenity.

* * *

_"What are you doing all alone, Amycus, Allen, Amariel? Which one are you preferring now, dear angel?"_

_Fear races through Allen and he turns his head slightly to see the figure that occasionally haunts his dreams. "What do you want?"_

_"To talk…"_

_Allen looks skeptical of that answer for a good reason; he shouldn't trust this creature, every fiber of his being says so, but he can't run away. "About what?"_

_"You're love for this… Tyki Mikk…" It's yellow eyes gleam darkly, cloak swirling around it in the breeze. "You mustn't get so close to him. He isn't good for you. You aren't meant to be with him, nephilim; you belong with someone much more powerful."_

_That angers the albino to the point that he tries to strike out at the creature, despite knowing who he says he is. "You don't control me, Death."_

_"I never said I did." Death holds out his hand, silently asking for the teen to take it. "I can make you happy, if you let me. I can give you anything. I won't even let your brothers die... We'll live happily in Purgatory forever, just us and the souls that walk it eternally. You'll be immortal!"_

_"I don't want to be immortal!" Allen's eyes flash golden yellow with anger. "I'm fine with my mortality. Death is not something I need to fear!"_

_"That's right, I'm not one for you to fear. I will never hurt you. I'll do anything for you… I'll stop the devil."_

_"How?" Allen asks, equal parts scared and curious._

_In answer, the horseman removed his ring, holding it up for the teen to see. "It would take the cooperation of my brothers as well as myself, but I could do it. I could stop the apocalypse, if you gave yourself to me."_

_The teen is torn between both sides of this answer, letting the world end or going with the creature. "I-I..."_

_"You don't have to decide now, just think about it..." As he turns to walk away, he gives the boy a dark grin. "But I am your only hope."_

* * *

Silver eyes snap open to the light of the moon, making Allen sigh once he realizes that he fell asleep. "I've got to stop eating so many sweets…" He sighs and stands up, brushing imaginary dust off of his clothes as he gets ready to return to Bobby's house.

"Amariel."

Allen spins around, terrified of what he will see, but what he does is not what he expects. "Who are you?"

The man smiles and holds out a stuffed angel toy as a peace offering. "I'm your uncle."

"Which one?"

"Lucifer."

That name is enough to have Allen up in arms, and Crown Clown's held defensively in front of himself. "Get away from me!"

"No. I need to talk to you. I won't let him take you away!" There's genuine concern on his face that stops the albino from attacking him right away.

Instead, Allen asks, "who?"

"Death. He wants to keep you."


End file.
